characters_in_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Astrid Hofferson
18-19 20 21 30 (epilogue)|hair_color: = Blonde|eye_color: = Blue|skin_color(s): = Fair|affiliation(s): = Dragon Riders Hairy Hooligan Tribe House Hofferson House Haddock|family: = Hiccup Haddock (husband); Zephyr Haddock (daughter); Nuffink Haddock (son); Stoick the Vast (father-in-law); Valka (mother-in-law)}} Astrid Haddock (née''' Hofferson') is one of the main characters in ''How to Train Your Dragon and its preceding franchise series. She is Hiccup's love interest and eventually becomes his wife in The Hidden World. Astrid was voiced by America Ferrera Before the series Appearances How to Train Your Dragon Astrid débuts in the 2010 film, How to Train Your Dragon. She initially disliked Hiccup and was annoyed by Snotlout. She was the only teenager to not mock Hiccup in front of everyone and ignored him when he was placed in dragon training. She is first seen in the beginning with the other teens in the brigade. After Hiccup claims to have taking down a Night Fury, Astrid does not make fun of Hiccup but ignored him. During one of the lessons, Astrid tells Hugo that he has to pick a side because their parents' war is about to become hers. One day, after being fed up with Hiccup gaining all the attention and fame, she gets suspicious of him and confronted him about his strange behavior. However, before she could question him further, Hiccup escaped with Toothless. After Stoick and the search party return, Astrid grows even more infuriated when Hiccup gets chosen to kill the dragon the next day by Gothi instead of her. She confronted Hiccup in the woods and demanded to know what his secret was. When he gives her vague answers, Astrid assaults him. However, Toothless appears and sees Astrid as a threat. Seeing the dragon, Astrid yells for Hiccup to run but she learns that Hiccup and Toothless are friends. Astrid attempts to warn the village until the duo takes her up into a tree. Hiccup attempted to explain. However, she refuses to listen. Instead, Astrid yells for Hiccup to bring her down. However, Toothless, thinking Astrid still doesn't deserve forgiveness, attempts to scare her. Terrified, Astrid admits she was sorry. Hearing this, Toothless immediately stopped and, together, Astrid was shown that Hiccup was right about Toothless and admitted that it was pretty amazing, including Toothless. However, she reminds Hiccup that he has to kill a dragon the next day. Before the conversation can escalate further, the two are taken to the dragon cave. After they escape, Astrid initially wants to go to hiccup's father and tell them what they found. However, Hiccup convinces her otherwise and tells her to give him until tomorrow to figure everything out,Astrid as she sees that Toothless means so much to Hiccup. She then punches Hiccup in the arm for kidnapping her but then kisses him for "everything else" before returning home to the village. The next morning, Astrid wishes Hiccup luck with the dragon but he tells her that it's not the dragon he is worried about. Hiccup has Astrid promise that if anything bad happens to him in the arena, she'll make sure that the other Vikings won't find Toothless. Regardless, Astrid agrees but ask him that nothing will go wrong. However, he never answered as Gobber has retrieved Hiccup.During the final exam, Hiccup attempts to show to everyone the dragons aren't what they think they are. It begins to work until Stoick takes his hammer and yells for the fight to stop. Seeing Hiccup in danger, Astrid takes an ax and attempts to save him by throwing a hammer that hits Hookfang. However, the Monstrous Nightmare is even more infuriated. Though Stoick manages to get Astrid to safety, Hiccup is still cornered by Hookfang. Toothless appears into Hiccup's defense. She attempted to stop Stoick from hurting Toothless except he doesn't listen. After Toothless is attacked by the Vikings, Hiccup attempts to stop them. However, Astrid is forced to restrain him to stop him from getting hurt. After being disowned by his father, Astrid fails in comforting Hiccup. She asks him why he did not kill Toothless, and the boy answers that he saw homeworld and couldn't bring himself to kill Toothless. she asks what he's going to do about it and Hiccup response that he's about to do something stupid. Astrid tells him he's already done that and instead he says that he's probably going to do something crazy. Because of that answer, Astrid rinse off after him. She convinced the other teenagers to join. After Hiccup shows his friends in taming dragons, Astrid rode with Hiccup as they went to and their parents and their people. During the Battle, Astrid falls off of Stormfly. However Hiccup and Toothless capture her before she falls. Astrid witnesses Hiccup and Toothless defeat the Red Death but immediately believed Hiccup to be dead. However, after Toothless revealed he rescued Hiccup before the flames hurt them, Astrid cried in relief when Hiccup was announced to be alive. After Hiccup recovered, Astrid punched Hiccup in the arm again for scaring her. Afterwards, she kisses him. Hiccup said he could get used to this. Now with their own dragons, Astrid and her friends race off, now with their now dragons How to Train Your Dragon 2 How to Train Your Dragon 3 Dragons: The Series Astrid has appeared in most of the episodes of the series, except for "A View to a Skrill, Part 2" and "Turn and Burn." Dragons: Riders of Berk Dragons: Defenders of Berk Dragons: Race to the Edge Images 11988753_10153450805610020_2987368117443136936_n.jpg Armor_No_Helmet.png Astrid_Hofferson_RTTE_-render-.png Astrid_without_helmet_in_her_dragon_scale_amor.png AstridHiddenWorldTop.png Hiccup and Astrid.png Race_to_the_Edge_Astrid.png Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Lovers Category:Tritagonists Category:Animated characters Category:Heroines Category:DreamWorks characters Category:Vikings Category:Chiefs andChieftesses